


Just The Way You Like It

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Rare Kinks [19]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Sloppy Seconds, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, boyfriend!Laxus, consensual cuckholding, cuck!gajeel, cuckholding, cum kink, rare kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Clairlovexo wanted: Gajeel watching Laxus fuck Levy and then fucking her afterwards.Rare Kink: Cuckholding





	Just The Way You Like It

“Fuck your pussy is tight, I guess your boyfriend isn’t up to snuff huh?” Laxus smirked down at Levy from where he was above her on her bed. 

“You’re just so much bigger than him is all,” Levy groaned out as she clutched at the pillow behind her head as the large blond spread her legs wide in order to get a good sightline of her pussy all but split open on his thick cock. 

“You always had a way with words baby.” Laxus moaned as she clenched around him and wiggled her hips. 

“God you’re eager for it, aren’t you?” Laxus chuckled and Levy groaned as his hands covered her bare breasts and squeezed them as he rocked his hips forward.

“You know it, now fuck me so hard I’ll feel you inside of me for days.” Levy dragged the blond down for a kiss, one eye open and looking over to the chair where her boyfriend Gajeel was sitting. His pants were open and his cock obviously throbbing in the air as he silently panted as he took in the sight of Laxus fucking his girlfriend only a few feet in front of him. 

“Fucking hell, you got a real firecracker here Gajeel, too bad you can’t fuck her properly.” Laxus shot a sharp smile at Gajeel as he slammed into Levy who took it with a cry of pleasure. 

“You keep talking to my cuck, I’m starting to think you want to bend him over and fuck him instead of me.” Levy pouted as she dragged her nails down Laxus’ chest.

“Maybe another day,” Laxus laughed as he leaned down and easily lifted Levy up so she was impaled on his cock and straddling his lap.

“Ohh!” Levy let her head drop back as the new angle made Laxus go deeper into her as she gripped his shoulders for balance. 

“You like that don’t you?” Laxus sounded smug as he groped her ass and moaned as she started to bounce up and down on his cock, taking him hard and fast. 

“God your ass is a work of art, next time I’m going to bend you over and fuck you just to watch this ass jiggle.” Laxus playfully smacked her ass and she just arched her back and moaned when he took her right nipple into his mouth as he slammed up into her. Levy tangled her fingers into those blond locks of hair and made eye contact with Gajeel as she let Laxus move her body as he wished as he fucked up into her without a care. 

Gajeel was biting his lower lip to keep silent as he slowly fisted his cock, not wanting to finish too soon as he enjoyed the sight of Levy’s body arch and writhe as Laxus fucked her hard. 

“Yes, oh right there!!” Levy cried out suddenly as she clutched at Laxus tighter and she let out a scream as she came on Laxus cock when his fingers rubbed at her clit almost harshly. Laxus moaned into her chest as he held her ass firmly to keep her pulsing cunt on his cock as he emptied his own cum into her with a few jerks of his hips. 

“God, you're milking me dry, fuck who would have thought it huh?” Laxus laughed breathlessly as Levy’s pussy clenched around his cock, making sure to get every drop of his cum inside of her. 

“I like the feeling,” Levy smirked back just as breathlessly before Laxus dragged her into a biting kiss before he lowered her onto her back and pulled out of her soaked pussy. He winked at her when she opened her legs wider to showcase the way his cum was slipping out of her used pussy. 

“See ya next time babe.” Laxus blew her a kiss as he pulled his clothes on and he smirked at Gajeel before the door to their bedroom shut. 

“God he made such a mess of you.” Gajeel rumbled as he stripped and settled between her open legs with a predatory look on his face. 

“Just how you like it,” Levy said breathlessly as she held her legs open for him to get a good view of Laxus’ cum oozing out of her folds. 

“Fucking hell.” Gajeel groaned as he used his fingers to spread Levy’s pussy wider, watching as white slipped out of her and stained her skin and the sheets under her. 

“Come on Gajeel, fuck Laxus’ sloppy seconds.” Levy purred as he pushed two fingers into her sloppy pussy and he makes a wounded noise before pulling his wet fingers out and slotting himself between her spread legs. 

A lewd squelching noise filled the room as Gajeel pressed his length into Levy’s pussy and they both groaned at the feeling. Gajeel kissed her, tasting every inch of her mouth as he tweaked her sensitive nipples making her moan and squirm below him. Gajeel could feel Laxus’ cum dripping out of her, around his cock and down his balls as he stayed still inside of her already fucked pussy. 

“Fuck you’re soaked.” Gajeel moaned against her neck when he broke their kiss and he cupped the hollows of her knees to bend them back up to her chest. 

Levy gripped her legs and kept herself open and Gajeel couldn’t stop from watching as he slid his cock in and out of her open pussy, watching as he pushed more of Laxus’ cum deeper into her and some out of her. Levy moaned as Gajeel picked up the pace and started to pound into her, growling at the squelching sounds that filled the room and that just spurred him onwards. 

Levy let out something close to a scream when he pressed his thumb down on her engorged clit and forced her next orgasm out of her. She clenched down on her boyfriend’s cock and let out a keen when Gajeel slammed deep into her and with his own cry added his own cum to the cum that Laxus filled her with before. 

“Perfect.” Gajeel licked his lips when he pulled out and gazed down at her raw pussy that was covered in cum and oozing small rivers of it as her hole clenched slightly but unable to do anymore and it let more cum escape from her each time. 

“So fucking perfect for me.” Gajeel kissed his now totally exhausted girlfriend again and Levy just smiled as she kissed back.


End file.
